A large number of games such as laser tag games are played with a game equipment such as a laser tag vest, which must be activated by a responsible personnel of a business. The personnel will need to check that the customer has paid for the game before activating the game equipment. In all current laser tag game systems known to the applicant, the processes of customer payment and activation of game equipment are completely separate.
The game equipment will work, even if the customer has not paid. Fraud prevention (if any) can only be done after the fact by reconciling the number of games played against the number of games paid for.
To minimise game leakage due to people playing without payment or continuing to play after completion of paid for games, resources including additional personnel must be extended to do the reconciliation processes for the equipment being used by customers. The reconciliation processes therefore add substantial costs to businesses.